Tomorrow's Children
by K0t0k0
Summary: Naraku has been reincarnated twenty years after peace was restored to Feudal Japan. Everything has been going great, and the childern of our heroes grew up with a suggested innocence up until now, when all disaster will strike.
1. When it all goes Down

Feudal Japan. It has been a beautiful place for twenty years, peace rules over it and no disturbances are looked over as just another bother. Naraku is just a story, and Inu Yasha's forest is now a serene abandoned place. Kaede's village is abolished, and in its place is the Heisei Village. Each home is now permanent, and there haven't been any threats for a couple years. Children run amok, living out their childhood as innocents. Their parents grew up in the war torn era, gazing with glazed over eyes, happy that their children aren't to grow up restrained from being joyful children.

Let us travel through this village, and come upon the shuudou shi oyobi satsugai sha hut (Monk and Slayer). Miroku and Sango have aged, but still are viewed as a young couple. His black hair has grown to living outside a ponytail world, and Sango tight ponytail has vanished. In its own place is a flowing mane of wild black hair down to her knees. He wears crisp purple robes still, yet the bangles of Miroku's staff make noise no more. It is hidden under his futon, no longer used. Hiraikotsu is hidden away as well, collecting dust beneath floorboards.

"Chuushin, stop bothering your sister!" Sango's feminine voice called out; she was leaning against a tree close to the front door of their hut. A teenage boy, approximately sixteen, was chasing a younger girl. She was about twelve, and had her black hair pulled up in a tight ponytail. Chuusin stopped awkwardly, bowing his head abashed at his mother's scolding. His black bangs covered the violet eyes, and he stood wringing his hands and fidgeting. The young girl's bubbly laughter was followed with a triumphant "Ha!" and she swirled around to meet a tall figure standing in front of her scornfully.

"Tsuyo sa, what have I told you about taunting your brother?" Sango's booming voice scowled at her daughter, towering over her figure. "Sorry, Mama, won't happen again." Tsuyo sa answered her mother sadly, as Chuushin tried to contain his laughter. Sango was wearing a bright red kimono, with little white flowers dotting it in a flowing pattern. Tsuyo sa looked up to her prim mother in many ways, and loved the battle stories she had at bedtime. She herself was wearing a smaller blue version of Sango's kimono, and Chuushin navy robes to mimic his fathers.

"Honestly, you two are more of a handful than your father." Sango kept her voice to a speaking level, restraining herself from punishing both children. She had quite a low anger tolerance, and Miroku was the only one who she couldn't actually stop herself from hitting once in a while. Old habits die hard, obviously. Chuushin gave a soft sigh, "Ma, I'm going inside. Perhaps to study before going into town with Father." Sango bowed her head in acceptance of his wishes. "Aishiteru, Chuushin. I always will." In a flurry of blue robes, the teenage boy was in the hut, and you could hear him settling down on his own futon, then a quill scribbling upon parchment paper. Sango gave a sigh, looking down on the amber eyed Tsuyo sa. "Arigato for the sorry, dear." Tsuyo sa's eyes raised quickly, full of surprise. "You are welcome, Mama. When will Priestess Kagome come over with Koi and Cherii?"

Sango gave a soft laugh at the question, and Tsuyo sa took a childish step backward to give more space in-between the two of them. She wasn't as close to her mother as Chuushin was to Miroku. The retired slayer gave a warm smile, and answered with no care in the world. "Soon, dear, soon. Your father went out into the forest for some reason with Inu Yasha, so Kagome will probably come looking for Inu Yasha very soon." Tsuyo sa raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

Almost as on cue, a woman was walking up the hill. Her blue eyes looked tired, and her smile well worn. Long black hair surrounded her down to her waist, and she wore the white and red robes of a priestess. Two girls followed, though they were both quite odd looking. One wore a dull pink kimono, her hair a golden brown. It shone in the sun, and was already down to her bottom. Many wild braids were in her hair, and she had bright amber eyes. Perched on this abnormal hair coloring was furry, brown ears trademark of Inu Yasha. Tsuyo sa gave a small squeal and ran towards this girl, who looked to be about twelve as well. In a flash of a blue kimono, she had curtsied to Kagome and given a hug to the twelve-year-old inu-hanyou.

"Konichiwa, Cherii!" Tsuyo sa cried out joyfully, and the Cherii answered in the same excited way, "To you as well, Tsuyo sa!" They both traditionally sat on the ground, and began chattering mindlessly away. Sango silently walked up to Kagome, and gave a tender hug. They both nodded to each other and walked into the hut. Kagome's smile had tightened, and muttered something into the retired slayer's ear. Sango's smile dropped, and Kagome clasped her hand. They both walked calmly into the hut, a predicament upon them.

The lone girl who had been ignored, Koi, stood on the steps of the hut. She had flowing white hair, messily contained in a golden clasp of some sort around the nape of her neck. She wore a red fire rat robe, and her eyes were a light blue, instead of Kagome's dark blue or Inu Yasha's amber. Koi gazed somberly towards the two girls, feeling out of place suddenly. Placing a hand on the door, she walked into the hut instantaneously hearing a male greeting her. "Konichiwa, Koi." Her gaze went straight to the ground, and answered him. "Konichiwa, Chuushin." She knew her mother and Sango wanted her to be married off to Chuushin, but Inu Yasha had ill wishes against it for some reason. Koi was the same age as him as well, but he was taller than her with handsome features. Koi was just a wild girl, who couldn't be rashly contained by her parents.

Sango had tears in her eyes, and was wringing her hands pathetically. "It couldn't be true, Kagome. No. You wished upon the jewel, it has to be gone." Kagome looked brashly to the side, upon the two teenagers who were awkwardly staring at each other, waiting for one to move out of its way, and back to the retired slayer. "It has been reborn, and a demon has taken hold on it. I have had this dreading feeling for a long time, sister, and I think Naraku has been reincarnated."

Chuushin went back to sit on his futon, he had been thinking that it was his father standing in the doorway, but sadly it had only been the inu-hanyou that came around so often and just stood staring out of their rather large window. Koi gave a mute sigh, realizing she had been holding her breath. They didn't actually hate each other or speak retorted insults, they just felt very out of place knowing that both mothers wanted them to like each other. "Arigato." Koi muttered monotonously to him, before walking over to the window, ignoring Kagome and the emotional Sango. Her bright eyes gained a far away look, as she watched over the two younger girls giggle and chatter in the field. This happy life was over, Koi thought silently. Inu Yasha had become grim, and for the first time in Koi's life span, she had seen his claws dripping with blood. Demon blood, but still thick gruesome blood of a kill. Her mother had murmured the sad tidings to her, and warned to be wary around her sister, Cherii.

Sango's sobs soon filled the silence of the hut, and Kagome's cooing followed.

A/N – I know, I know, I kind of overused the romaji stuff. I don't own Inu Yasha, so I can use Japanese in my writing whenever I want. –huff- Review and a chapter will follow.

Konichiwa - Hello

Aishiteru – I love you  
Arigato – thank you  
Heisei – calm  
Koi – beloved

Cherii – cherry

Chuushin – heart

Tsuyo sa – strength

Arigato for reading this!

Aishiteru, K0t0k0.


	2. Don't say a Word

Satsugai sha hut was now filled with despair. Sango's sobs now replaced with sniffling; Kagome had wordlessly stood and walked out of the hut. Her priestess white and red robes billowing in the breeze and tear stained cheeks catching the sunlight and glare. Lowering her head, black hair surrounded and framed the downcast face almost poetically, as Kagome stopped abruptly beside the two girls engaged in conversation.

"Mama?" Both girls looked up and stared curiously. Cherii, the girl with golden blonde braided hair and brown twitching ears, spoke. She stood, the dull pink kimono pulled into the soft breeze, and a soft hand reached out to grab Kagome's clenched one. Her bright amber eyes were unwavering in sincerity and widened in surprise as her strong mother fell to her knees, begging for forgiveness. "Oh, Cherii, dear, dear koishii. I'm sorry, so sorry. This is going to be my downfall, our downfall. And you are but a child! Twelve years and now we must delve into... into harmful situations." Tsuyo sa stayed silent, her own amber eyes burning a hole into the ground while sitting cross-legged. Cherii's eyes begged for an explanation, and her soft voice murmured, "Mama?" almost repeating what she had said minutes before.

Kagome stared at the ground, grasping Cherii's hand. "Tsuyo sa, go to your mother." It was monotone and demanding, a side neither had seen before. On pure instinct, the Slayer and Monk daughter ran off in a flurry of blue material not wanting to be in such a situation but dreading how Sango was acting like. A tear fell to the ground, and the priestess stood stiffly. With a heavy step, Cherii found that her hand was now clasped in Kagome's, and was being dragged back in the direction towards home. "Ma, what about Koi?" Finding no answer and still being dragged despite her being half hanyou and her mother a human decided to walk alongside Kagome in silence.

Her feet scuffled against the wooden boards of Satsugai sha hut; she slid the door open and quickly threw herself in. Throwing a glance to the wide window, Tsuyo sa's brown eyes widened in quick surprise of Lady Kagome and Cherii walking off down the high hills into InuYasha's forest. She had been oblivious to it before, but now heard angry words tossed back and forth, the speakers had not noticed her coming in yet. Turning, she watched a full-fledged fight happen between a very angry and stubborn Koi and her own mother. Chuushin was sitting on his futon in the corner, in a meditative pose, trying to block out the argument.

"You listen to me, Sango. You know damn more than I do so spit it out!" Koi snarled angrily, her body in a fighting stance, sky blue eyes glaring coldly at the retired Slayer. The fight had begun when Koi had asked her mother and Sango what was happening, and Sango quickly intervened Kagome's explanation with a _"Nothing, Koi, nothing at all."_ Yet with Koi's stubborn nature, she refused to back down. Kagome had left sadly, letting it be known that she was peace and would not ruin it by explaining such sad tidings. The image of InuYasha flashed through Koi's mind, and Koi turned her head to the side, closing her eyes tightly. Sango began crying once more, "I shall say nothing, Koi." Another growl escaped the hanyou's mouth, and once again started yelling. "I know what I saw! Blood! Demon blood and I know InuYasha was forced to kill! Damn you, Sango, will you not tell me what is happening!" A gasp escaped Tsuyo sa's own mouth, and she stepped backwards, wanting to run from these… forbidden words. Chuushin stood coldly, and even though it was laced with calm, his voice was wavering loudly. "You don't know what you are talking about Koi. Go and stop badgering my poor mother." Sudden awkwardness fell over the hut, as Tsuyo sa walked over and tried to hide on top of her futon from everyone.

Koi felt hurt, betrayed. Was everyone trying to erase this memory from her thoughts? Did they not believe her, did they think she was making it all up form scratch? "There is no need to speak of such violence and ruin the peace." Sango's voice became monotonous, and cold. Chuushin fell back to sitting upon the futon, but his violet eyes raged fire and stressed from Koi's accusation. Turning her face to glare upon the door, her pale hands reached the golden clasp holding her wild and brash silvery hair in place. With a little _snap_ her silvery hair fell down upon her shoulders and bangs covered her eyes in an eerie sort of shadow. Giving a bow to Sango, Koi left the hut and kept walking stiffly until reaching the climax of the hill that the hut had been built on. A tear escaped the angry sky blue eyes that conveyed little confusion, and a soft pattering noise was heard from the white ears perched upon her head. Glancing up, her face contorted into a sort of fright and confusion all at once, taking one step backwards before the demon had rushed up and grabbed her in his arms. She felt cold armor, and fought to release the iron grip that held her in place. A muffled scream could be heard, before Koi could feel unconsciousness taking place, and only uttered one word. "Sess..?"

"Mother." Chuushin spoke softly, watching Sango bend over on her knees and start to rip open one of the floorboards. Tsuyo sa's eyes were wide with fright, wondering what on earth was happening. With a soft growl, Sango's face whipped to gaze upon her son. Her black hair clung to her face, as she had begun lightly sweating due to some unforeseen thoughts appearing in her mind. His violet eyes gazed upon her reprimanding, echoing a simple question. _Why?_ Chuushin had about enough of this nonsense, and stood off his futon and walked over to the stunned Tsuyo sa. Grabbing her limp arm, he dragged her out of the hut and they both stood outside, staring at the wooden building as noises built up from inside. Boards were creaking, snapping could be heard and Chuushin silently wondered how his mother was finding the strength to do something like this.

Yet there was a secret the fearsome gang of four kept from their children. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha were not what they appeared to be. Kagome was a fearsome miko who had frightening magical powers and could will a bow and arrow dangerously. Sango was the tense slayer, who wielded the hiraikotsu, which could do threatening damage. Miroku was the peaceful monk, with the now sealed wind tunnel and spell scrolls. And then there was InuYasha, the stubborn hanyou who had sought to kill demons and Naraku. There was a simple explanation to their well-kept secrets – something like this would shock the unknowing, how it all ended. Yet the scene replayed in the four's minds all the time.

_Kagome being held in Naraku's fearsome grasp, her pale hands gripping on the newly formed Shikon no Tama. InuYasha's voice could be heard shrieking NO! and falling forwards as a tentacle wrapped around him and stilled the Tetsusaiga from doing any damage. Hiraikotsu was embedded into Naraku's chest, and Sango had been thrown into a tree. Her body lay limp at its roots, and Miroku was doing his best to avoid the poisonous bees and trying to revive the unconscious Sango. _

_Shippou had, sadly, been stubborn and tried to free Kagome from the tightening grasp. He had been sucked into Naraku's body along with hundreds of demons, forever gone from this world. Kagome let out a painful moan, the Shikon no Tama pulsing with power shielded from Naraku. InuYasha was slowly draining away, fighting to not succumb to Shippou's end as well. _

_Sesshomaru watched from a faraway distance, amber eyes constricting with want to help but knew he'd rather stray than put himself in such danger. Kagura stood by his side, watching the scene in a bored state. Kagome let out a sudden scream, her body screaming 'Make a wish!' And Kagome uttered the solemn words that would end it all. 'Rid this world of Naraku… for the time being.' Naraku had somehow gotten the last laugh though, possessing the miko and ruining her wish. _

_The beast disappeared in a flash, along with all his demons that fueled him. InuYasha fell limply to the ground, and Miroku found that his wind tunnel no longer worked and was no longer there. Kagome fell from hundreds of feet, having little strength to withstand anything else but trying to slow her body from hitting the ground with a sickening crash. She did end up floating to the ground, and falling over unconsciously as soon as she was safe._

Sango held back the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, gripping the hard bone of the hiraikotsu and shrugging it backwards so that it was no longer shielded beneath wood. A battle suit was recovered as well, and with a soft clanking sound, a staff also landed beside the hiraikotsu and silenced. Within minutes Sango had thrown the blue kimono upon her and Miroku's futon and stuffed herself within a flattering black battle suit. With an ancient art of weaving hands, she had managed to wring her long and outgrown hair into a tight ponytail. Picking up hiraikotsu and hanging it from her back, Sango pushed the sliding door to the side, and walked out of hut into the eyesight of the two staring teenagers.

Chuushin was the first to recover from such shock and speak. "Mother…?" Sango walked coldly towards him, and spoke in a little voice. She seemed frightened about what she had just done, yet still accomplished. "Go inside and find a staff. You shall be bringing that to your father." In a fury, blue robes flapped in the wind, and the sixteen-year-old ran inside the hut to revel at its damage and find the staff lying on the floor. Tsuyo sa stood, suddenly feeling sick at the change of Sango's attire. Something bad _was_ happening, Koi wasn't just frustrated. A scream echoed a little ways off, and Sango's reprimanding amber eyes gazed widely at the sight of InuYasha's half brother dragging Koi off. Muffling a tired mix of a moan and growl, Sango stood there silently as Tsuyo sa stood meekly at her side. "_Fuck._" Could be heard escaping Sango's pursed mouth as Chuushin arrived looking out of wind with a bangle staff in his hands. Both boy and girl goggled at their mother's out of context language and Sango gave a meek grin. "And all this time I thought Miroku was going to be the bad parent." Tsuyo sa made eyes with Chuushin, before noticing the Slayer had begun walking. "You two, follow me."

A/N: I'm starting to hate this story. No more updates until I get 5 reviews, I'm doing nothing unless I know people are reading this story. So bye!


	3. All Too Simple?

A couple of hours later, the white-haired inu-hanyou woke up suddenly. Her head bolted straight up, and her light blue eyes glanced around the room fervently. Giving a sigh at the familiarity of the dark red walls, and the pink bedding, Koi fell backward to stare at the ceiling, which was draped with white lace.

There had been a point in Koi's life where she was a happy little girl, doing what every girl did and loved. That was when her mother insisted InuYasha and Sesshomaru try to settle their differences, and perhaps try to get along. She had been a guest so much at this castle that she actually decorated her room.

But that was five years ago.

Koi found herself still wrapped in her red fire-rat robe, and now noticed a beautiful, delicately crafted kimono made of some unknown material. The colour matched her almost-turquoise eyes exactly, and little white birds adorned random places. A smile graced Koi's pale features, and she gave a soft sigh.

Yet something bothered her at the back of her mind, which was why her uncle had snatched her up from Sango and Miroku's hut and brought her back. Ruining her thoughts, though, was the sound of her door being opened and a young cat demon walked into her room with the soft pattering of her footsteps.

"Yes?" If there was one person Koi felt totally normal around other than her father, it was her uncle. Which therefore left the teenager on a natural high whenever she was in the castle and extremely polite and kind to everyone. So her voice was sugary sweet, and her eyes kind and inviting.

The cat demon girl smiled, and gave a quick and hasty bow before speaking in her own innocent tone. "I am Tomoyo, and I shall be your personal maid that will attend to your every need during your stay." Koi gave a quick nod of understanding, yet was still confused. Her uncle had never ordered her to have an attending slave or anything, and yet here she was being treated as some high and mighty guest.

"I don't know if you know how long I'll be staying? Sesshomaru-sama hasn't exactly spoken to me yet." Koi sounded unsure now, afraid that this Tomoyo would have some drastic answer for her. Yet the cat girl replied in a cheery tone once more, "Oh, not long at all! He said you had plenty of things to do, you are a busy person are you not?" Koi gave a soft laugh, though inside she wondered what on earth she was talking about.

"I hate to disturb you once again, Koi-chan, but I have orders to clean you up and bring you to dinner." Dinner? With a quick snap of Koi's head over to the right, she looked out her large window overlooking the forest. A soft gasp escaped her gaping mouth, noticing the sun was lowering and soon it'd be dark. She had been sleeping that long? What…?

But instead of asking questions, Koi felt herself blindly following Tomoyo and being bathed, and being pampered beyond belief.

After an hour or so, the inu-hanyou found herself staring in a mirror, with Tomoyo beaming behind her. Her silver hair was combed, something her hair had never looked like. It fell in a sort of lovely, drifting way, not the rough way InuYasha's did to make him look masculine. The tresses sort of cascaded down her back, and her bangs were slightly parted to the side to reveal wide and curious eyes the colour of the sky mid-day. Her smile became more womanly with the simple changes of her hair, and the fact that the kimono hugged every curve and showed off what she had as a sixteen-year-old, instead of the normal robe which just made her look like an InuYasha clone.

She hated to admit it, but Koi liked this new side Tomoyo had brought out of her. And the only soft words that could escape her mouth were, "Thank you very much, Tomoyo-chan."

\\/

Sango was standing in a clearing, dressed in her slayer garments and her hiraikotsu slung over her back. She had thought once about perhaps throwing over her green robe to cover the outfit, but left it back at the hut. At one side of her, was a stupefied Tsuyo sa in her normal blue kimono, and on the other was Chuushin, in blue monk robes and holding his father's staff.

On the other side of the field, slowly making their way to the group of three, was InuYasha with his normal red robe on. His hands were clean, Tsuyo sa noted, a difference in what Koi had shouted back at the hut. Beside him was Miroku, in his simple dark purple monk robes. Over the years, Miroku had stopped donning the ornament of a glove, yet it was once again slipped over his hand. His face was downcast, staring at the garment as if it was a disease.

And then, as if on cue once more, Kagome was making her way up the hill to Sango's side in her typical miko robes, yet in her hands was a shabby sheath. Next to her was Cherii, panting from trying to catch up to her quick mother.

They met in the middle, and the first words uttered came from both InuYasha and Kagome. "Where's Koi?"

A/N: I know this chapter is so short, but I'm low on muse and I simply just wanted to upload something.


End file.
